What Goes On Behind Closed Doors
by JadedNightmares
Summary: Marik has had a crush on his best friend Bakura for what seems like forever! It seems like a normal Friday for our Egyptian boy, when he is asked to study by the object of his affections. One thing leads to another...and it starts to get a little steamy. Thiefshipping lemon!


**A/N: Hello and welcome to my thiefshipping one-shot What Goes On Behind Closed Doors!**

**I really wanted to try and improve my lemon writing skills, as there is going to be a lemon in my other story Unexpected, so feedback would be highly appreciated!**

**WARNING: This contains yaoi boy x boy action! If you don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The only thing I own is this story.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"Marik, wake up Marik!" Ishizu called from downstairs, "you don't want to be late for school again!"

Marik groaned as he rolled over, looking at the clock on the bedside table. It was 7:05am, first lesson started at 8:30, and Bakura usually picked him up at 8:10.

He smiled to himself as he thought of his best friend. They were in their final year of school, and Marik had had a crush on the Brit from the moment they met. Something about the pale, white haired male had always intrigued him.

Perhaps it was his dark, chocolate brown eyes, that if you looked closely enough, you could see a hint of crimson - a constant reminder to everyone that he wasn't innocent. Maybe it was his deep, husky, British accent that made Marik go weak in the knees. Or it could be his sarcastic, witty personality that drove Marik insane with both love and lust. He honestly didn't know why he liked the boy so much, but something about him just enthralled him. As cliché as it sounded, Marik felt like they were meant to be together.

He had a lot to thank Bakura for. He had always been in denial about his sexuality. He was always teased for being feminine whilst growing up, and his dress sense wasn't helping his 'honestly, I'm 100% straight!' argument either. Because honestly, who ever saw a straight man wearing a lavender hoodie that showed off his midriff?

The moment he met Bakura, he finally came to terms with the fact he was gay. He really couldn't imagine himself being with a girl once he had become acquainted with the intelligent male. If it had not been for Bakura, Marik would most likely still be fooling himself into thinking he was attracted to women. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

Of course, Bakura had no idea how his friend felt. If Marik were to tell Bakura, it would not only result in complete and utter embarrassment for the Egyptian, but would also jeopardise their friendship.

Yes, it was for the best that Bakura was none the wiser.

Marik hadn't told his family about his love interest either. Whilst he had come to terms with his sexuality, he was afraid his sister might not be so thrilled. He knew she was dying to have nieces and nephews, and that quite clearly was not going to happen. She hadn't - unlike everyone else - guessed he was attracted to men, and he really didn't have the heart to tell her. He loved his sister and he would hate to disappoint her, but he supposed he would have to eventually.

"Marik, are you up yet?" his sister called again, this time a lot louder due to the fact she was right outside his door.

Marik glanced at the clock again; it was now 7:10am. He really needed to stop thinking about Bakura in the morning, it was far too distracting. He finally pulled himself from underneath his duvet, and gasped as the cold air hit his legs. Fighting the urge to crawl back into the warmth of his bed, he stood up and stretched his muscles.

"Marik! Please get up! That boy you hang around with will be here soon!" Ishizu yelled, now banging her fists repeatedly on the door.

Marik frowned. His sister couldn't even remember Bakura's name! He stormed over to the door, throwing it open to speak to Ishizu face to face.

"Bakura."

"Huh?"

"His name is Bakura," he said, sounding slightly more protective than he had planned. Thankfully Ishizu didn't notice as she was too worried that her little brother was going to make her late for work, again.

"Yes, him, he'll be here soon and you need to shower!" she said whilst throwing a towel at his head to emphasize her point. "I want you downstairs in half an hour!"

"Fine," Marik replied, heading towards the bathroom as Ishizu ran back down the stairs, most likely to start breakfast.

When Marik entered the bathroom, he put the towel on the rail, and stripped out of his night clothes, which consisted of a black tank top and boxers.

He looked at his naked body in the full length mirror like he had done so many times before; trying to figure out what people thought was so damn girly about him!

He started with his legs, which were of course smooth and hairless. Perhaps shaving could be considered something 'manly men' didn't do, but no one had seen his legs before so that couldn't be the reason.

His eyes trailed up slowly, stopping briefly on his crotch. Well, there was certainly nothing girly about _that_. He blushed slightly as his eyes wandered up towards his chest. He knew he had killer abs that all the girls in his school drooled over, so that couldn't be the reason either. His eyes left his chest, and rested on his face.

Ah, that was probably why…

He looked from his big lavender eyes, to his shoulder length blond hair, which was slightly tousled due to him only just waking up, to his tanned skin that was soft and flawless; there wasn't a single scar on him.

Maybe he could look more like a man if he cut his hair? He pictured himself without his head of luscious locks, and quickly discarded that idea with a grimace. He would look extremely unattractive if he did that!

He sighed, it wasn't that he was unhappy about his appearance; he just wished people would stop ridiculing him for it.

He glanced one last time at his body, before turning towards the shower and getting in. Letting the warm water sooth and relax the muscles that had cramped up during his slumber. There was only one thought running through his mind.

_Thank God It's Friday._

* * *

"Marik, I told you to be downstairs by 7:40! It's 7:55! You need to eat before you leave!" Ishizu called, sounding a lot more stressed than she had done earlier.

"I'll be down in a second!" Marik replied, straightening the gold bands that adorned his arms, before rushing downstairs to where Ishizu had placed a plate of pancakes. "Thanks sis!" he said, before diving into his food with amazing speed.

"Honestly Marik, do I need to get you up earlier in the morning? This happens every day!" she asked, taking the seat opposite her brother.

"No! I promise I'll be quicker next week! You don't need to do anything drastic!" he spoke frantically; 7:00am was early enough!

"Hmm, okay Marik," she didn't sound too convinced, "just keep that promise! Otherwise I will get you up earlier!"

Marik could only nod as his mouth was stuffed full of pancakes. Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. Bakura had arrived!

Marik felt butterflies swarm around in his stomach as he practically ran towards the door.

He vaguely heard Ishizu call after him and tell him to be home straight after school for dinner, and merely grunted in reply - he had more important things on his mind.

Just before opening it, he peered into the hallway mirror, making sure he looked as sexy as usual.

Satisfied with his appearance, he opened the door, giving the pale male in front of him a calm smile, even though his insides were going crazy.

"Hey 'Kura,"

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" Bakura said with a slight frown. "Anyway that doesn't matter, come on!" Bakura grabbed Marik's hand.

"SEE YOU LATER SIS!" he called as he was pulled out of his house and quite literally thrown into the passenger seat. Bakura was known for being rough; Marik couldn't help but wonder if he was like that in bed…

He blushed as quite a vivid mental picture entered his mind. And of course this didn't go unnoticed by Bakura. He really needed to learn to control his imagination.

"What's got you so flustered?"

"N-Nothing!"

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing." Bakura smirked; he wasn't going to drop this.

"I-I…erm…I…just remembered something…that happened last night! Yeah, that's what it was!" Marik let out a nervous laugh, which only caused Bakura to widen his smirk.

"Oh, was it really? So, who were you fucking?"

"W-WHAT? N-no! It was nothing like that!" Marik wanted to bury his head in his hands, now Bakura _really_ wasn't going to drop it.

"Come on, I think I deserve to know if my best friend has a fuck-buddy! Is it Téa? I didn't think she would be your type, but she's got a good rack on her."

"Gods no Bakura, that's revolting!"

"Then who is it? Serenity? Mai? Kisara? Seto? Joey? Yugi?" Of course he had to include men at the end, didn't he?

"No Bakura! I wasn't 'fucking' anyone last night! And I especially wasn't fucking a guy! I-I'm not gay remember!"

"Mmmhmmm, of course you're not Marik," he replied with a wink, causing Marik to groan.

"It was just something I saw on TV! Please can you just drop it now?" Marik begged, turning to look at Bakura with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, for now, but I will find out eventually Marik!" Bakura laughed. Oh if only he knew…

Marik didn't say anything else through the journey, but he kept stealing quick glances at the Brit. Bakura didn't notice, or at least, Marik didn't think he did.

"Is there any particular reason you keep looking at me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, no I wasn't looking at you!" Marik said, blushing slightly at being caught, Bakura had never noticed before!

"Yes you were, I know when someone is staring at me Marik," Bakura said matter-of-factly.

"I…" At a loss for what to say, Marik decided to change the subject, "oh would you look at that! We're at school!"

"Marik? Yo-"

"No time to talk Bakura! We have to get to lesson! Education is important!" Marik got out of the car as soon as it had pulled into a parking spot, and practically ran into the building.

Bakura got out the car with a confused expression, Marik was acting stranger than usual and he was going to find out why.

* * *

Throughout the whole day Marik tried to avoid Bakura as much as he could, but that was kind of difficult seeing as they were in the same class for practically everything. He knew his behaviour hadn't gone undetected by Bakura. You tended to notice when your best friend was avoiding you.

The bell for lunch rang, and Marik jumped straight out of his seat, prepared to run out of the classroom and hide for the next hour before the final class of the day. But alas, just as he reached the corridor, something latched onto his shirt collar, pulling him backwards. He guessed the grabber was Bakura, and his suspicions proved to be correct as he was dragged into an empty classroom, and had his back slammed against the wall. He looked up into the irritated brown eyes, feeling instantly bad for annoying Bakura so much. The white haired teen placed both his hands next to Marik's head, trapping him as he leant forwards. Their faces were so close; their noses were mere millimetres from touching. Marik could feel Bakura's hot breath on his face; he could smell his slightly spicy scent. It took all his strength not to close the distance between their lips.

"Care to explain why you've been avoiding me?" Bakura said through gritted teeth, breaking the silence.

"I'm…not avoiding you…" Marik lied lamely, which probably wasn't his best move.

"Yes you are!" Bakura growled even more angrily.

"I…urm…didn't mean to? Sorry…" Marik said unsurely, Bakura had a short temper, and he had to tread carefully if he wanted to come out of this undamaged. He didn't know why Bakura was so angry about this; he never usually cared about anything, never mind something as petty as this.

Bakura seemed to realise this the moment Marik thought it. He immediately dropped his arms and took a step backwards.

"Well, don't ignore me anymore! It's bloody irritating! Let's go and get some lunch," he left the classroom, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Sure…" Marik said, still being cautious about what he said.

He followed Bakura out of the classroom and into the lunch hall. They sat down at their usual table as Marik took out his lunch of a salad, and Bakura took out his of a sandwich packed full of meat.

They ate in silence before Bakura finally spoke. "We have a maths test on Monday, do you want to come over and study for it after school?"

Marik smiled to himself, looks like things were back to normal with him and Bakura. "Sure."

Bakura nodded in acknowledgment, just as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

"I'll meet you at my car like normal?" Bakura asked. They had different lessons this period.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Marik waved before turning and walking in the opposite direction to Bakura.

* * *

As Marik headed into the car park, he scanned the area to try and find where Bakura was parked. Spotting the head of white hair, he head over in that direction.

"Hey!" he called, catching Bakura's attention.

"Hey."

"Would you mind if I went home for a bit first? I remembered I promised Ishizu I'd have dinner with her," Marik said slightly disappointed that he couldn't go straight to Bakura's.

"Sure, but I have to go straight home, I have to feed Amane," Bakura replied nonchalantly. Amane was his little sister. She was 10 and looked almost identical to Bakura, but with softer features and a pink tinge in her hair. Bakura practically did everything for her since their mother died, because their father never seemed to be around. It was quite sad really, but he always shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

The car journey to Marik's was filled with conversation about what they would study later, and once they reached his house, Marik said a quick goodbye before rushing inside. The quicker he ate, the quicker he could spend time with Bakura.

"How was school Marik?" Ishizu called from inside the kitchen, stirring a pot of what looked like vegetable soup.

"It was okay I guess, I'm not staying for long, after I've eaten I'm going to study with Bakura," he said, throwing his bag down on the floor and sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Okay, but don't stay out too late! It's dangerous out there an-"

"And you don't want anything bad to happen to me, I know, I'll be safe," Marik said, cutting Ishizu off. He'd heard that speech many times before, he didn't need to again.

"Please do be careful," she pleaded, dishing a bowl of soup up and placing it in front of him.

"Thanks Sis!" he said, taking the spoonful of the piping hot liquid into his mouth. It was absolutely delicious, but he didn't have time to waste savouring the taste. He cleared the bowl within mere minutes, stunning Ishizu who was used to her brothers eating habits.

"You're eager to study," she said, only a quarter of a way through her own soup.

"It's an important test," Marik shrugged, picking up his keys and heading towards the door.

"Marik? Aren't you forgetting something?" Ishizu called just as Marik was opening the door.

"Am I?"

"Your books?"

"Oh, right! Of course," Marik exclaimed whilst Ishizu chuckled. He wanted to face palm at his stupidity, how could he study without his books?

Running back into the kitchen, he picked up his bag from where it had fallen on the floor, before heading out the door.

He put the keys in the ignition of his motorcycle. He heard the engine switch on, and felt instantly comforted by the smooth purr he was so familiar with. He loved riding his motorcycle. He loved the feel of the wind flying through his hair, the speed, the freedom.

He revved the engine, and sped off down the road to Bakura's.

* * *

He pulled into the front of Bakura's drive, parking his bike near the others car. Running up to the doorway with his bag securely on his back, he knocked on the door loudly, and waited to be let in.

The door opened and he was greeted with the smiling face of Amane.

"Oh, hey Marik, I'll get Bakura for you," she said, opening the door wider to let the Egyptian in.

"Thanks Amane," he smiled as the younger girl walked over to the stairs.

"'KURA, YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" she shouted. Marik was surprised at how loud she could raise her voice; the girl had a good pair of lungs on her!

"HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND AMANE!" Bakura yelled back, running down the stairs.

"Then why are you always talk-" Amane was cut off as Bakura smacked a hand around her mouth.

Marik blushed and decided it was time to change the subject. "So…Bakura, should we get started?"

"Yeah, Amane go to your room for a bit, Marik and I need the lounge."

"Wait! That's not fair! Just because you want to make out with your boyfriend," she whined, folding her arms stubbornly.

"Amane for the last time, Marik is NOT my boyfriend! Now get lost before I make you!" Bakura growled, glaring just as stubbornly at his sister. It really wasn't surprising they were related.

"You're so mean to me Bakura!" she yelled before storming up the stairs, her door slammed shut as Bakura gave a relieved sigh.

"Finally, come on, I put some books out." Marik nodded and followed Bakura into the lounge, sitting down on the soft leather couch.

"What did you want to study first?" Bakura asked, sitting down next to the blond haired boy.

"Urm…well, I guess I should refresh my memory on trigonometry," Marik suggested, opening his bag and taking out his Maths text book.

"Yeah so do I, let's get started."

They studied for about half an hour before Bakura started to get bored. Marik noticed by the way he kept tapping his pencil on the end of the table, it was really quite irritating.

"Could you stop doing that please? It's distracting," Marik said, flipping his textbook onto another page.

"Oh, you find this," Bakura hit the pencil harder onto the table, "distracting?"

Marik sighed, "Yes, please cut it out!"

"What about this?" the Brit asked, snatching Marik's pencil out of his grasp, before drumming both of them on the side of the table, "is this distracting too?"

"Yes Bakura!" Marik said, making a grab for both pencils, but failing. "Stop it! We're supposed to be studying!"

"But this is so much more fun!" Bakura said, dodging another pencil grab attack from Marik.

Getting more and more irritated, Marik decided that drastic times called for drastic measures.

When he thought the white haired teen had his guard down, he did a full body dive onto the Brit's lap, trapping both Bakura's arms in place with one hand, as the other grabbed at the pencils.

Unfortunately, Bakura was slightly stronger than Marik and ended up throwing the Egyptian off of him and onto the floor. He then jumped onto Marik, pinning him onto the ground.

"Hey! Get off!" Marik cried, wiggling out from underneath Bakura, and trying to make a run for it, but it was to no avail as the Brit stood up just as quickly, grabbing Marik from behind, he pulled the Egyptian back down onto the floor, holding him down once more.

This time, Marik got the upper hand and managed to roll Bakura over so that the positions were switched.

The boys continued to fight, before they both became out of breath. They continued to laugh as they lay down on the floor, Marik still underneath Bakura.

Marik looked up into the brown orbs of Bakura for the second time that day, and was suddenly very aware of the position they were in.

Bakura didn't seem fazed as he lay on top of Marik, with a victorious smirk on his face. Marik tried to wriggle out for a second time, but was unsuccessful. The only thing he managed to accomplish was rubbing their groins together, causing a pleasurable friction to coarse through his body.

Then he was even more aware that he had become hard.

'_Shit!'_ he thought, Bakura couldn't know how turned on he was by the position, he would never hear the end of it!

This time he tried even harder to remove himself from the Brit, who finally took the hint, standing up and offering his hand to Marik.

"W-Well, it's getting pretty late, I should probably leave now. Bye!" Marik stated quickly, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and left at an alarmingly quick rate.

What he failed to notice was the bulge in Bakura's pants from their activities.

* * *

Marik got off his bike quicker than he had ever done before, and ran into the house. He was still painfully hard, and even more so thanks to the drive down. The whole time he couldn't help but think of the way Bakura's body was pressed against his, or the wonderful feeling when they rubbed their bodies together.

His imagination was working on over time as he worked with great speed to lock the door. Fantasies of Bakura bursting into his house and taking him on the floor flooded his mind, and they weren't helping with the situation. There was only one more obstacle before he could go into the bathroom and take an ice cold shower: Ishizu.

If she heard him get in the shower for the second time that day, she would become suspicious and think something was going on. He had to make sure she was out of the house if he was going to solve this.

If she wasn't, there was only one option left to get rid of his problem. He had less a chance of getting caught, but he would be dead if he was to be caught.

On the other hand, a boy had to do what a boy had to do, and he was becoming unbearably uncomfortable.

"Ishizu?" he called out, praying to God no one was home. Luckily there was no answer. He went upstairs and called again just to be sure, "Ishizu?"

"Hey Marik, I was just about to hop in the bath," Ishizu replied, popping her head around the bathroom door.

Marik resisted the urge to groan, there goes his first plan. "Oh okay, well I'll just be in my room!" he said as sweetly as he could. Ishizu gave him a smile before heading back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

Marik rushed over to his bedroom door, but froze. If he was going to do this, he was going to enjoy it!

He went back downstairs and into the kitchen with one destination on his mind.

Kneeling down, he opened the first draw of the freezer, and spotted the ice tray. Giving himself a dirty smirk, he popped a few cubes into a cup and ran back up the stairs.

Oh yes, he was definitely going to enjoy this.

* * *

He burst through his bedroom door, practically tearing his clothes off. He had to work quickly to prevent the ice from melting.

Once his shirt and jeans were on the floor, he slid out of his boxers, giving a sigh of relief as his aching member was freed. He ran onto the bed, the cup still in his hand, and made himself comfortable, putting the ice down beside him.

As soon as he was in position, he took one of the ice cubes from the cup, running the slippery substance along his fingers, before gently brushing it against his nipple.

He gave a sharp gasp as the cold substance hit his warm skin, causing his nipple to become sensitive and erect. He brushed the cube against his skin again, and again, panting from the sensation it created.

He slid the cube across his chest, and repeated the motion on his other nipple, tipping his head back at the amount of pleasure he was experiencing. His eyes slid shut as he started to rub the cube in a circular motion around his sensitive nub, his cock twitching from neglect.

The cube was almost completely melted from the heat Marik's body was radiating. He reached into the cup, pulling out another, before tracing it down his chest, towards his glistening member leaking with pre-cum.

He lightly traced his cold hand down his manhood, before dipping his finger in the pool of liquid in his slit.

He coated his fingers, before rubbing his cock again, slowly and gently. He wanted to draw out his pleasure for as long as possible.

He felt his cock throb in his hand, beginning for more, and he happily obliged. Running his hand up and down in the most satisfying way he could.

He was panting even harder than before now, and hit to bite down on his lip to stop himself from moaning as an image of Bakura underneath him, thrashing around in pure ecstasy as Marik pounded mercilessly into him formed in his mind. He could hear the Brits heavy accent as he cried out in pleasure at the sensations Marik was causing in his body, turning the Egyptian on even further, '_M-Marik…oh gods…M-M-ar-ri-rik…Marik!'_

"Marik?" the voice seemed to be getting more realistic, which tipped Marik over the edge.

"Oh…Bakura!" he moaned aloud, pumping his hand as hard and fast as he could.

"Marik?"

"B-Bakura!"

"Marik!" the Egyptian could have sworn he heard banging on his door. He stopped his actions briefly, opening his eyes and quickly glancing at the door. He stayed still for a few seconds, before deeming it was just his imagination playing tricks on him and started again, his eyes slowly sliding shut.

He felt his stomach muscles clench tighter as his orgasm approached. He wasn't holding back at all now, feeling overwhelmed by the sensations. His breathing was rugged, and he was calling out Bakura's name with every stroke.

Then he heard another bang on the door, only this time it was much louder than before. It couldn't just be his imagination.

Once again, Marik stopped and opened his eyes, his heart stopping at the sight in front of him.

Stood in the doorway was Bakura himself, smirking and looking at the very naked, flushed, and sweaty Marik. His eyes trailed noticeably up and down the Egyptians form, finding the teens position on the bed highly erotic. He was lying on his back, his legs spread wide with his hand grasped firmly around his cock. He looked downright fuck-able.

"Well someone's having fun."

Marik felt his eyes widen and cheeks burn as he jumped underneath his duvet as quickly as possible.

"B-Bakura…w-what ar-are you doing here!" Marik didn't think he had ever been so embarrassed! He had just been caught masturbating by not only his best friend, but by his crush, whilst calling said crushes name out loud! He wished he could just die on the spot.

"You left your backpack at my house," Bakura held up the item, before chucking it on the ground, "I thought I'd come and drop it over, and now I'm glad I did," the Brit purred with a hint of lust in his voice as he crept closer to Marik, shutting the door behind him.

"Bakura…what are you doing?" Marik asked, as Bakura continued to get further and further towards him, stopping at the edge of the bed.

"You see Marik, I've been denying something to myself for a long time, and well, seeing you like _this_ has made my resistance crumble," Bakura said as he climbed on top of the bed, licking his lips slightly as he crawled forwards with a feline grace, until he was practically on top of Marik.

"W-What d-do y-you mean?" Marik stuttered, extremely confused with what his best friend was saying.

"What I mean Marik, my dear, is that I've liked you for an awfully long time, and I refuse to wait any longer." Before Marik had any time to reply, Bakura crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Marik couldn't believe this was actually happening! And it wasn't one of his perverted fantasies, it was reality. Bakura was really in his room, he was really on top of him, and they were really moving their lips against each other.

Marik let out a sharp gasp as he felt Bakura's bulge press against his, and the Brit took advantage, slipping his tongue into the Egyptians mouth.

Marik practically melted as Bakura's tongue rubbed against his, completely forgetting about his earlier embarrassment. They fought briefly, before the white haired teen won, completely dominating Marik. His tongue explored the wet cavern, committing every tasty inch to memory.

Marik got into a kneeling position, the duvet now pooling around his naked waist, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck, deepening the kiss as much as possible.

Bakura ran his hands down Marik's tanned flesh, stopping on one of his nipples, rolling the still sensitive nub in his fingers. Marik moaned in the back of his throat, moving his hands down Bakura's fully clothed chest, and tugging the annoying material upwards.

Taking the hint, the pale skinned boy broke the kiss, and quickly removed the item of clothing, before connecting his lips back to Marik's with a hunger he had never felt before - he tasted delicious!

They continued to make-out passionately, feeling every ounce of exposed flesh, before the need for air eventually broke them apart.

A trail of saliva connected their mouths as they pulled away; looking deeply into each other's glazed over eyes. Bakura looked absolutely scrumptious with his face flushed, panting and topless. Marik subconsciously licked his lips as he drank in the sight.

"Like what you see?" Bakura chuckled. Marik's only response was to lean forward and kiss Bakura's swollen lips tenderly, before undoing the button on his jeans and sliding the zipper down.

Bakura slid the trousers down his legs, and threw them over the bed onto the floor. He was now clad only in boxers, and Marik couldn't help but drool as he glanced down at the now extremely visible tent.

He ghosted his fingers across Bakura's clothed member, increasing the Brits breathing slightly from anticipation.

Marik smirked as he repeated the action, brushing his hand as lightly as possible down the manhood, before looping his fingers in the white haired man's boxers, swiftly pulling them down.

The Egyptian let out a gasp as he stared at Bakura's member. He hadn't expected him to be so…big. He gulped as the Brit chuckled.

"You seem surprised, Marik."

"I…" He couldn't seem to find any words to say, so decided that at this point, actions would be far more effective.

He crawled out from under the covers, running his hands along the smooth, toned, pale chest as he moved forwards, showing Bakura everything he had to offer.

"Mmmm, you're so damn sexy," Bakura said he leant forwards and latched onto Marik's neck, licking the supple tanned flesh, before taking a sharp bite, drawing blood.

He lapped up the dark liquid up, sucking like his life depended on it. Marik leant his head back allowing the Brit further access.

Their arousals touched for a brief second, and deciding he liked the feeling, Marik ground against Bakura as hard as he could.

"Ahhhh…'Kura…" he couldn't help but moan, the pleasure was almost unbearable and they hadn't even started yet.

Bakura stopped his ministrations on the now bruised neck, and began tracing his tongue up towards Marik's ear, before whispering, "Get on all fours."

A shudder ran through the tanned teen, but he obeyed, turning around to kneel and lean on his elbows.

He felt Bakura's slender fingers groping his ass, spreading the cheeks before leaning down and licking up Marik's slender thigh, and across his firm, tight butt. He stopped just next to the Egyptians asshole, before swirling his tongue in a circular motion around the ring of muscle. As he teased Marik's hole, he ran his hands up and down the smooth flesh of the blond's legs, gradually getting higher with each touch.

Deciding he had done enough teasing, he leant forward slightly, shoving his fingers in front of Marik's face.

"Suck," he commanded - they would have to make do with saliva as they had no lube.

Marik did as he was told, and took the fingers into his mouth. He moved his tongue around them, coating them as much as he could.

Once Bakura was satisfied, he removed the appendages from the Egyptians mouth, and moved them towards his asshole.

Without any warning, he thrust a finger in. Marik let out a gasp at the intrusion - it felt so strange! Bakura paused to wait for Marik to adjust to the sensation.

He saw the Egyptian nod, and so began to move his fingers around, looking for the spot that would make Marik melt.

"Ohhh KURA!" he cried out, gripping the sheets tighter as his back arched. Bakura smirked to himself knowing he had found the tanned boys pleasure point. He continued to abuse the prostate, making gorgeous pants escape the boy's lips.

Finally, he inserted a second and third finger, before scissoring the digits, stretching the Egyptian as much as possible.

The cries of pleasure escaping the tanned boy were almost too much for Bakura to handle. Deeming him to be prepared enough, the Brit removed his digits, earning a whine of protest.

"Now don't worry Marik my dear, the main event is about to begin," he drawled, spitting into his hand and lathering his cock until it glistened.

Marik's only response was to sink his chest further into the sheets, allowing Bakura more access to his ass.

The Brit placed both his hands on the Egyptians hips, lining himself up before ramming into Marik's tight heat.

Said boy clutched his eyes shut, mouth open wide as he gasped at the sensation. Any pain he may have experienced was non-existent as Bakura managed to hit his prostate with perfect precision on the first thrust.

The white haired teen was going out of his mind at the feeling of being inside Marik, it felt better than he had ever imagined and he silently cursed himself for waiting so long to fulfil his desire. He pulled almost all the way out, before slamming roughly back in.

"Ohh gods Bakura! Ha-harder! Faster! Ahhh," Marik pleaded wantonly- usually he would never act so slutty, but at this moment in time he didn't care. He didn't just want more, he needed it.

Bakura didn't need to be told twice, as he sped up, pounding into the Egyptian with everything he had.

Marik's cock bounced against his stomach as the Brit knocked the wind out of him with each bang, the sounds of skin against skin, the bed creaking, and the breathless moaning and panting turning both teens on even more.

The Egyptian started rocking his hips backwards, meeting Bakura's rhythm. He pulled the covers close to his face, fisting his hands in them so hard; he swore he heard them rip. He felt his stomach tighten – he wasn't going to last much longer.

"K-K-Ku-ra! I-I'm so close," he managed to pant out.

Not wanting it to end so soon, Bakura hurriedly pulled out of the tanned boy, much to his confusion.

"I have an idea that will make this _much _more interesting," he said, quickly crawling off the bed and making his way over to Marik's desk chair.

He sat down on it, leaning back slightly and patting his lap as an invitation.

Marik almost laughed, he didn't know Bakura could be so dirty! Not that he was complaining…

He followed the same route as the Brit towards the desk, climbing on top of the white haired boy. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, hovering over his throbbing manhood.

Slowly, he sank down on to the awaiting member. It didn't take him long to adjust, and soon he was bouncing on Bakura's cock, riding the Brit like his life depended on it.

Bakura let out a moan, his hands coming to rest on the tanned hips, willing the Egyptian to go faster.

"Ohhhh, Mariik…"

* * *

Ishizu sat in the living room, curled up on the couch whilst a program she wasn't really paying much attention to played in the background. She checked the clock once again, wondering what was taking her brother and Bakura so long to come down.

She had let him in almost 40 minutes ago. He said he only needed to drop off Marik's bag, surely that didn't take this long?

And that's when she heard it, the thing that made a faint blush appear on her face, as she let out a startled gasp.

"Ahhhh, 'Kuraa…"

They couldn't be…could they? Oh my…

Her baby brother was having…sex.

Her baby brother was having sex…with a guy.

"OHHH BA-BAKURAA!"

Her baby brother was having sex with a guy _loudly._

She reached for the remote to turn the TV up in hopes of drowning out the noises. Marik had a lot of explaining to do when he came down.

* * *

Marik felt the familiar feeling of his stomach tightening again, but this time he didn't have any time to warn Bakura as he let out an extremely powerful orgasm, "OHHH BA-BAKURAA!" he cried whilst cumming over both of their chests.

The feeling of Marik's walls clamping down on him was enough to tip the Brit over the edge, as he came with a scream of the Egyptians name, shooting his load into the panting teen.

They both fell panting against the chair, becoming a sweaty, tangled mess.

"Oh wow Bakura," Marik said once he had finally caught his breath, "that was amazing! But…"

"But what?" the Brit asked, stroking the Egyptians hair affectionately.

"Well…this isn't just a one-time thing, is it?" Marik questioned sheepishly, looking in the direction of the wall.

"Of course it isn't! I really do like you Marik…" Bakura said uncharacteristically soft, and as if realising how mushy he sounded, quickly added, "plus, there are so many ways I want to take you…how could this possibly be just a one-time thing?"

Marik blushed at the implications of what Bakura said, but shot back playfully, "Who says you'll be the one taking me all the time?"

Bakura merely winked at the comment. Marik couldn't help but smile, he and Bakura were finally together. He snuggled closer to the Brit's chest, letting out a content sigh as he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"As much as I'd love to stay like this, we should probably go downstairs before Ishizu gets suspicious."

"Yeah, you're right," Bakura replied, pressing his lips against Marik's forehead, before the teen slid off his lap to get dressed.

* * *

Ishizu heard faint footsteps coming down the stairs, and sat up right, facing the door as both Marik and Bakura entered the room with huge grins on their faces.

"Ah, you're finally finished then?"

Marik's smile disappeared exceptionally quickly, he looked absolutely horrified, but decided feigning innocence would be the best way to go. "I-I don't know what you mean…"

"Oh come on Marik, don't treat me like I'm stupid, you weren't exactly quiet," his sister said, trying her hardest not to laugh at his expression. At first she was mad, but once she had thought it through she realised that she was being silly. Both of them were of legal age, and it wasn't as if her little brother was messing around with someone he hardly knew. Sure, she was slightly disappointed that it was with a guy…but as long as it made Marik happy, so was she.

"I…I'm sorry," he finished lamely.

"No need to be sorry Marik! Just…next time try and keep it down."

Marik let out a nervous laugh as Bakura spoke.

"I'm not making any promises," he said with a wink in the tanned boy's direction.

Marik couldn't help but smile; he had a feeling this was going to be the start of something beautiful.

* * *

**There will be a sequel if enough people are interested!**


End file.
